Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Detective Pikachu
Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Detective Pikachu is an upcoming Little Bear/Pokémon crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In the Pokémon universe, Tim Goodman is a 21-year-old insurance salesman who gave up his dream of being a Pokémon trainer following the death of his mother and becoming estranged from his father. Tim is contacted by the police of Ryme City and told his father, Harry Goodman has died in a car crash in Ryme City, a city where humans and Pokémon live together in peace and catching and battling Pokémon is outlawed. While visiting through his father's apartment, Tim meets a deerstalker-clad Pikachu that is able to talk to Tim and be understood by him. They are attacked by a party of Aipom under the influence of a purple gas that Tim accidentally released, but escape. At a café, Pikachu explains he has amnesia and his only clue to his identity are Harry's name and address on his hat, leading him to believe he was Harry's partner. Because Pikachu survived the car crash, he surmises Harry also survived. Tim shows the gas vial to an aspiring journalist, Lucy Stevens, and she directs him to Ryme Wharf. They meet an informant of Harry's, a Mr. Mime, who directs them to an illegal Pokémon battle arena. The arena's owner Sebastian recognizes Pikachu, who had injured his Charizard in a previous battle, and demands a rematch. Sebastian doses Charizard with the purple gas, stirring it into a violent rage, and Pikachu is unable to summon its electrical powers to fight back. While attempting to save Pikachu, Tim knocks Sebastian over and breaks several gas vials in his clothing, sending the arena's Pokémon into a frenzy. The arena is raided by the police and lieutenant Hideo Yoshida shows Tim security camera footage of Harry's crash to convince him Harry could not have survived. Tim and Pikachu are contacted by Howard Clifford, the founder of Ryme City who believes living with Pokémon is beneficial to his ailing condition. Howard shows Tim a holographicrecreation of the car crash, revealing Harry survived and was captured by Mewtwo, who erased Pikachu's memory. Howard warns Tim that his son Roger is behind the gas, "R", and tells him if he finds Mewtwo, he can find his father. Tim and Pikachu recruit Lucy and travel to the lab facility Harry was investigating, which had been experimenting on Mewtwo and synthesized R from its genes. They are attacked by genetically enhanced Greninja and Pikachu is gravely injured in the escape. Tim manages to communicate to a Bulbasaur they need help, and the Bulbasaur takes Tim to a clearing where they meet Mewtwo. Mewtwo heals Pikachu, but before it can reveal its intensions it is captured by Roger. Regaining his memory of helping Mewtwo escape, Pikachu believes he had betrayed Harry and leaves Tim to return to Ryme City alone. Pikachu comes across the area where Harry crashed and finds evidence that it was the Greninja, not Mewtwo, who caused the crash. In Ryme City, Howard reveals Mewtwo to Tim and takes control of its body using a neural-link helmet. Howard explains that Mewtwo can fuse humans and Pokémon, allowing humans to evolve as Pokémon can, but this can only be done if the Pokémon's mind is in a confused state, thus the need for the R gas. Howard releases R across the city and uses Mewtwo's powers to begin fusing humans with their Pokémon. Pikachu arrives and summons his electrical powers to battle Mewtwo while Tim fights Howard's bodyguard, a Ditto who had been impersonating Roger. With help from the real Roger, Tim subdues Ditto and removes Howard's helmet, freeing Mewtwo from his control. Mewtwo restores the city inhabitants to normal, Howard is arrested, and Roger hires Lucy as a full-time reporter. Mewtwo explains that Harry helped Mewtwo escape but was attacked by the Greninja, and Mewtwo fused Harry with his Pikachu to save his life, the experience erasing their memories. Mewtwo separates the two and Harry reunites with Tim in his human body, and Tim decides to stay in Ryme City to learn how to become a detective and spend time with Harry and Pikachu. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Nightstriker, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this film. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Little Bear's Adventures series